


Twisted | Elsa x Ice!F!Reader

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Based on the Frozen Twisted Tale: Let It Go - What if Elsa and Anna never knew each other?Elsa accidentally makes (Y/N) with her powers... Her feelings grow for (Y/N) as the years go on. (Y/N) has to be there for her when she starts to remember a certain red-headed girl...





	Twisted | Elsa x Ice!F!Reader

**Based on the Frozen Twisted Tale: What if Elsa and Anna never knew each other?**

**Elsa uses her powers to make a new friend for her and Anna. It sort of backfires and creates a woman who appears to be a lot older than the two girls.**

**When Elsa loses control of her powers and strikes Anna in the head, things start to go downhill - Anna is wiped from everyone's minds in order to keep her safe... But the King, Queen and (Y/N) will always remember Anna.**

**As Elsa grows up without a sister, she takes a liking to (Y/N)... Her feelings grow everyday.**

**(Y/N) must make sure Elsa never remembers Anna.**

**-x-**

A smile made its way onto your face as you watched Elsa and Anna slide down a hill of snow in the open hall. Their parents were off to the side, watching fondly.

You had been living in the castle for almost two years now - ever since Elsa created you. The young girl had intended to make a friend for her and Anna to talk with... But instead they made you. Someone who cared deeply for the girls but always kept a cold composure towards others.

No one in the kingdom ever questioned your presence, because you looked so human-like. Nobody would have guessed that you were actually made out of ice and snow. Well... Unless they touched you. You're temperature was extremely low.

King Agnarr was skeptical about letting you stay in the castle - But Queen Iduna managed to convince him. She hired you to be a guard, making sure that Elsa and Anna were kept safe. You could control ice and snow just like Elsa could.

Being made out of ice wasn't exactly the best life you had in mind... But it was a miracle that you were even alive at all. One of the perks was that you didn't age physically at all. You would always look like you were about twenty years old. You were always careful, though... fearing that someone or something would cause you to melt or smash all over the ground.

The giggles coming from Elsa and Anna broke you away from your thoughts.

Anna ran up to you and carefully grabbed your icy cold hand, "Come and build a snowman with us!" she exclaimed, happily.

You glanced up at Agnarr and Iduna, silently asking for permission. Iduna offered you a smile, nodding. Agnarr purposefully ignored you. You never did get along with him.

"Okay." you whispered, walking along with Anna towards Elsa.

Once Anna released your hands, you began to rub your palms together - feeling the power flow through your arms. You then shot snow out onto the floor, creating a large pile for the girls to begin their snowman.

They both rolled a giant ball together to make the body.

Iduna then came to your side, a smile still on her face. She handed you a carrot, coal and some sticks she had gathered from the fire, "I'm glad you're here, (Y/N)." she said before walking back over to Agnarr.

Elsa came towards you as she proceeded to roll a head made of snow. The smile on your face was warm as you knelt down in the snow, you handed the girls a stick each - they put them into either side of the body. Anna put the coal buttons and eyes in.

"Now all he needs is a nose!" Elsa exclaimed.

You nodded, "This should work." you replied, handing her the carrot.

"Thank you." she replied, taking it from your hands before bending down to put the carrot in the snowman's face. The two then struggled to pick up the head of the snowman. You laughed as you leaned forward to help them, successfully putting the head on top of the body.

Elsa immediately went behind the snowman and grabbed his two arms, "Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" she put on a goofy voice.

You stood up from the snow, wiping it off your clothes. You watched as Anna leaped forward to hug the snowman. They always named it Olaf. Every single time they made a snowman together. _Olaf._

**-x-**

You roamed the halls late at night, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

The muffled voices in the distance caught your attention, you raised an eyebrow as you headed towards the source.

"_We can't keep this up, Iduna!_" Agnarr said, his voice came from behind a door.

"_What do you want me to do about it? Elsa and Anna will be heartbroken!_" the Queen replied. You felt like it was disrespectful to eavesdrop... But you_ had_ to know what they were talking about.

Agnarr groaned in frustration, "_She can't stay here! If the kingdom finds out how she got here..._"

"_I understand... But I will never be able to abandon (Y/N)._"

Your interest was peaked once they mentioned your name.

"Iduna-"

"_No. I won't allow you to ban her from the kingdom. She has been there for Elsa and Anna more than we have for the past few years! She's family now._"

"_She won't care... It's not like she has feelings_."

"_She does_." Iduna argued.

_I do._ You thought to yourself.

You did have feelings. You didn't exactly have the organs that made you human... But you still had the ability to think like a human. You had experienced sympathy, empathy, love, anger, joy... the list could go on. It took some time to come to terms with the newly-found emotions. But you did have them...

The emotion you felt right now was pure sadness.

"_Don't be ridiculous._" Agnarr scoffed, "_She's made out of snow and ice._"

"_She may be cold on the outside. But on the inside she is a warm-hearted person. You know our daughters would never forgive you if you do this._"

"_Iduna... I-_" the King was cut off by a shout.

You looked over your shoulder down the hall, hearing the cry.

"_Mama! Papa!_" it was Elsa - you could clearly hear the sobs that threatened to escape her. The door to the King and Queen's chambers flung open.

"(Y/N)?" Agnarr questioned, "What are you-"

Iduna shook her head, "There's no time for this!" she exclaimed, making her way down the hall. You and Agnarr followed close behind, making haste.

The temperature in the castle severely dropped. You noticed both the King and Queen shivering. Something was wrong with Elsa and Anna.

The King had to force the door opened as ice began to consume it, you immediately noticed Elsa cradling Anna in her arms once the door flew open.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa trembled.

You stood back as you watched Iduna try to comfort Elsa whilst taking Anna from her arms, "She's ice cold." she whispered in shock.

"I know where we have to go." Agnarr commented, full of determination.

"Will she be okay, Mama?" Elsa asked, clearly worried.

Iduna didn't know how to respond to that. You stood off in the shadows, not wanting to intervene.

Agnarr glared towards you, "You will stay here. Don't follow us."

You nodded, "Of course, your Majesty." but deep down, you really wanted to follow. They all left the castle, heading towards the stables. You watched through the window as they wasted no time in mounting their horses. Soon, they ran out of the kingdom in the night - you raised your eyebrow as you saw a path of ice follow them.

There was no way you were staying here. You had always been there for Elsa and Anna. And you felt like it was your duty to be there for them now.

Agnarr would be angry at you for disobeying him... But when was he not angry with you?

Quickly, you exited the castle and made your way towards the gates. You flicked your wrist, creating a horse made of ice. You made it seem easy and effortless. Elsa had always been jealous of how well you could control your powers.

You mounted the horse, holding on to the icy reins, "Follow the ice." you instructed.

The horse huffed before beginning a gallop. Its icy form shone under the moonlight as you made your way through the forest.

You needed to make sure Elsa and Anna were safe.


End file.
